Dead Love
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: She loved him. He didn't know. He didn't even seem to care. Until she left, did he care then?....
1. Annas new life

**_Dead Love_**

A few paragraphs into it you'll find out whose who. I'll tell you at the end who the pairings will be, but be warned now! I have a philosophy on flames, they help you not. You can critizice me, ridicule me, make fun, laugh, and do what you may, but that'll only prove my power. If this story has angered you enough to be rude, then I will continue, and reign over you. I am not forcing you to read this, nor am I posting it just to ruin your fantasies. This is my favorite couple, and this is *my* story. Your flames are yours, and yours alone. Ps. I don't own the O.C. characters. Sadly, I don't own much. T_T

She stared at him, with more longing then a baby staring at it's mother. She sighed as she wished it was his arms slithered around her waist, holding her in the most loving position. She turned her head back to her locker, where she moved her hand to grab her book, the book she didn't need and was only grabbing at so she wouldn't have to see him bend down and kiss _her._ Even at this distance the loud giggling noise the girl gave off made the world seem to crumble. It was loud, high pitched, and she pitied the boy that was kissing her listening closely to it. No one else seemed to mind or care…. But she did. She cared that Seth was kissing her. She cared that Seth loved that girl, and not herself. She slammed her locker, looked around to make sure no one heard it, ran off to class. 

            _No tears, ok? Don't cry… You pulled through this long you can continue… She tried to convince herself that that kiss was nothing. There was no feeling behind it and it was a normal kiss. It was **_nothing. _**_

            She sighed. 

            _Who am I kidding? He loves her. He wants her. When he holds her I can feel his stress leaving him. How? Because he shows it in his face. His smile isn't forced and everything about him is better…After… I… Me… He…. She sighed again. She'd leave, when she was 18. She'd leave and live far away. Far… Far… away……………. But just how far would she have to go before she'd leave her feelings behind? How far would it take for her to not feel anything anymore, especially not for him. _

            _WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH!?_

-5 years later-

            She lived away from Orange County now, somewhere where the weather changed with the seasons, and were there was no one with the name Seth, or no one she knew at least. She had moved a lot, to stay away from that name and those feelings. She had to keep moving, keep running away. From what? Her fears? Him? Love?..... She never married, but she knew they must have. When she left she had over heard them talking about it. Talking about their wonderful wedding they would have, and the many bountiful children to follow. Everything would be perfect for them and soulfully them. They didn't know (or probably care) that as their perfect life was forming, her life was falling apart. Crumbling to the very core, if there even was one left now. If there was, she knew it was black and as hard as a rock. She knew there was nothing in thee, and nothing would become of it. Nothing at all….. it couldn't be mended. It was like Humpty Dumpty, Seth had pushed her off the wall, and no man alive could fix what he had broken. 

            "ANNA!" a voice yelled, and she turned around from her seat. The desk that was just seconds before in front of her had pictures of the new comic they were creating. The new villain was on them, written in many different fonts. Some crossed out in anger, others written with a shaky hand.

            Her co-worker who wrote most of the storylines for the comic "Dead Love", was standing in a sexy pose, delibaretly.

            "Don't you just LOVE this outfit?" He asked in his girly voice, turning around in a few circles. She laughed and clapped.

            "Of course, John." She said as he finished his circle smiling still. It was a well known fact that John was one of the few nicest, overly hapy people in the world. And one of the few Gay men. Anna loved him for it, though. He helped her through her problems with Seth, and although she wasn't over him, John understood her. John was always there for her, and she knew she could count on him.

            "How are the drawings coming, darling?" He asked as he walked over and peered at them. He smiled delightfully.

            "Summer, hmm?" He asked as he read the villains name. "21 years old, married to…oh Anna. You have to get over Seth. Doing this will-"

            "So do you like her then? She looks like the real girl…." Anna said, looking down at the drawing, but it seemed like she was seeing right through it in a daydreaming way. John sighed, and nodded, departing to make sure the other workers were finishing their job.

            "Anna…Seth is gone. Out of your life. But not your mind or heart, how come? Oh Anna.." A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another and another.

            _Why am I crying? He's happy, isn't he? Why can't I be happy? Why is it I keep thinking about him? He's not dead… why am I crying? Why am I weeping? I could visit him… but.. **Ring ring. Ring ring. Her head shot up and looked at her fruitfully colored phone. She sighed, pondering over him was useless. She picked it up, put her hand over the mouth part, cleared her throat and put the phone to ear.**_

            "Erm, hello?" She asked, clearing her throat once again. Her fathers voice clearly came over the reicever.

            "Hi, honey. It's been awhile since I've talked to you and I was wondering if you wanted to come down here to the O.C. and visit your mother and I?" He seemed happy. He didn't know her pain or anguish. He didn't know that her heart was missing, she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand.

            "Um… dad… I'm kind of busy." She said, flipping through her papers for no reason. She had completed all her work, her life devoted to the comic. Her dad sighed.

            "I will not take a no. I mailed up some plane tickets, for a flight to and from Orange County. I expect you to be here within a week or so. Ok? Good, bye dear I love you." And he hung up the phone, not allowing even a breath from Anna. Why couldn't they go back to Pittsburg/ She liked it there. _He didn't live there, and neither did __Summer._

            When did life become so complicated? 

            _When you met him. That's when._


	2. Boy On The Airplane

Dead Love  
  
Wow.I actually got reviews. ^-^;;. Doing a skim do through all the posts I seem to have found many Anna haters and was totally abolished by it! When Anna first came into O.C. and took Seth as her date I knew they were meant. ^_^;;. Or, at least, I thought so. Apparently other people disagree and I apologize to you because this is a great couple and you should go into it. xD  
  
-  
  
They came. Those dreaded plane tickets. She could lie and said she instantly had caught a horrid cold and could not leave, but it would always come back to haunt her. How is it a couple of plane tickets to and from a home she used to live at seemed like hell to her? She shook her head. No. I can do this. I will. I'm stronger now. She nodded affirmative, and brushed a few golden locks out of her head. Yeah, she was stronger. Until she saw him, and her gates broke for a flood of tears. How could she cry? Couldn't she be happy for him? She sighed as she set the tickets down on the counter she was sitting at, and again brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"I can, and will do this." She nodded.  
  
-  
  
A few hours later, in a busy airport filled with loud roaring people, bustling about in a hurried motion swinging their bags to and fro. In the middle of the zoo stood a lone girl, in a long blue sweatshirt, black pants with blue chains hanging off them, her hair pulled back with clips. She pulled off her dark black sunglasses and looked around, sighing. She could do this; she was here and she drove all the way with no problem. Ok, so maybe the ticket she got for going about 1 mile per hour was a bit of a problem, but now she was fine. A couple of minutes later she was having trouble getting through the metal detector and the woman working there seemed more pissed at Anna then a mother mad at her son for stealing. Finally she got through that, got through the hassle of shoving the small bag she wanted in the over head cargo, and found a comfortable seat and sat down sighing. Ok, so she was on her way to a heart break for another 5 years. It had taken that long to get over him last time, and she could do it again with some pain. She nodded, turned her head and laid it down on the seat and closed her eyes.  
  
She had gotten over him last time, hadn't she?  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder, and moved away from it. Couldn't the lady tell she was trying to sleep and that *no* she *didn't* want some peanuts. Another tap and another shrug. And again. And again. Finally Anna shot up and glared at nothing, turned around and found a guy beside her with his hand reaching to tap her on the shoulder. He wasn't there before, she noted.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but it seems I have forgotten my fear of heights, and I was hoping that perhaps you wouldn't mind switching seats with myself?" He had short golden hair, and the lightest blue eyes. She smiled, got up and nodded. After switching, and settling down, she went to a world far off in a daydream.  
  
Until she felt someone tap her shoulder. Then again. And again. She sighed, put on a smile and turned to the man.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, trying to not get angry. It gets quite annoying when someone rapidly continues to tap you on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to say that I-I... Uh. forgot my magazine. If you could pass it over?" He asked, smiling politely as she reached over, grabbed a magazine and passed it back. He smiled, took it, and opened it.  
  
"Thank..you..." He said softly as his eyes drifted through the words of the magazine. She nodded, and went back to daydreaming. She tried her hardest to ignore him, but he went off sighing, yawning, and making "ooh" "oh no, no, no, no, no!" noises. Finally, when he nearly hollered "Oh my gosh!" She whipped her cute little head (couldn't resist ^.^) around and stared at him.  
  
"What's in the zine?" she asked, peering over her shoulder and reading inside the magazine. She couldn't find anything that would have sparked her as much as it had him.  
  
"oh nothing. I was going over what I did, and did not do at home today." He laughed slightly, and his face seemed much more handsome then just several seconds ago when it looked dull and gloomy. She smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, little panic attacks. I get those, too." She said, continuing her soft smile. He nodded towards her as she stuff his magazine into the small space between the seat and the arm rest.  
  
"I'm Richard. Who are you?" He asked, his smile still bringing light to his already cheerful face.  
  
"I'm Anna. You heading for Orange County, yes?" She asked, eyeing his outfit of a loose black shirt, and black pants. The word "homo?" raced through her mind for a second by the way he sat, and how formally dressed in casual looking clothes he was.  
  
"Yeah. An old friend of mine got married there to, supposedly, her child hood friend and I'm heading on back to wish her luck and shit like that." He laughed slightly, then looked away and sighed, "What a beauty she was. Loved her when I used to go to school with her, but then I moved away and I guess I just got over her."  
  
Anna, also, sighed. She wished she could get over Seth. Though she had sighed, she kept a cool and collective out-front going, her smile still shining.  
  
"Oh? That's funny! I'm going back because one of my friends got married." She laughed, then leaned in, "To be truthful, I don't want to go. I'm scared, you know? Of what he'll say, it's been a few years. I used." She paused. Used? "to, um, like him. So yeah, it's hard to go back, you know?"  
  
He laughed, and nodded.  
  
"We seem to have a lot in common, Miss Anna. I hope somewhere in O.C we meet up together and get a bit of a chat. I would like that." He winked at her, and for the first time in a long time she had a small crush going on for someone. Not one of those "I would die for you loves", but more of a "you're cute!" Kind of thing.  
  
"OH! I have, um, a number or something?" She started blushing, and pushed her short blonde hair (she kept it the way she did in the show. Hehe..HAHHA..HOHO.-.-) "If you, you know, want it-"  
  
"I would love to have it!" Surprisingly, he had out a pen and paper and was prepared to write anything and everything she spoke down. She slowly fed him the 7 numbers of her phone number, and he copied them down with ease. Then, after a few minutes of talking, the two fell asleep and didn't wake up until they had arrived at Destination Hell.  
  
--O.C Airport-  
  
Anna waved off Richard as he head towards a pre-paid rented car, and looked around for her father, who had promised to come. She sighed, sat down, and began to lazily kick her legs back and forth. After several minutes of "scuff the foot on the ground", her father appeared, a grin broadening his face. He raced over, wrapped his arms around and hugged her tighter then she thought was physically possible. She, though, was over joyous and returned the hug as best as she could.  
  
"Oh Anna!" Her father said, backing up and smoothing her blonde hair, "Life has been so, lonely with out you! All your friends had wondered about now and then, but soon left. Life has been kind of tough, but now that you're back I'm sure things will turn out better, now-"  
  
"That I'm back. Come on, Dad, let's just go home, ok?" She nudged him in the shoulder, and they headed off towards her fathers blue car. (I don't know what color it is, but I wanted an adjective so you weren't *totally* clueless. Ok? ^.^) She got in the front seat, and looked out the window the whole time. Thoughts were entering and escaping her mind faster then they were driving, and not one question that she thought about could she find the exact answer to. As they neared her luxurious house, she sighed. She hoped that Seth and Summer had moved away, or gone far enough away that they wouldn't have known about her return and come to visit.  
  
She opened the door, as her father had offered to grab her bags and said she could run ahead, and was greeted by her mother, who embraced Anna in a tight hug just as her father had done.  
  
"Oh, Anna! I'm so pleased that you have returned!" Her mother spoke softly, smoothing Anna's hair so she could kiss her forehead. Anna laughed at her mothers antics, and playfully said "mom" pushing her away.  
  
"Come on, Mom!" She shook her head, still smiling. "So, where am I staying?"  
  
"OH! We have a room picked out already, your father and I have chosen that upstairs spare bedroom, the pretty white one? Anyhow, go and find your friends, get back with them! Go and catch up, five years dos things to people." Her mom playfully laughed, and patted Anna on her arm. Anna smiled, grabbed the keys to their spare car (that her mom had been holding out to her) and hopped into the car and sped away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go visit her friends, or see what had happened to the city more. All she knew was right now, she was really not in the mood to see Seth and his lovely wife with probably two or so kids. She scrounged up her nose at the thought of Seth and Summer walking their little five year old to kindergarten, all holding hands in a happy manner. It wasn't FAIR!  
  
She's happy, content, and perfect. And he's the same, so why am I not? Why has my life gone into a horrible spiral of HELL!? It's. not... fair. She shook her head snickering at the old saying, "life's not fair". She stopped paying attention to the road, but quickly looked up to notice a red light and nearly stopped in less then a millisecond. She sighed, *this* wasn't fair. This light was going to take five years, and she was so close to just barely making it.  
  
But she hadn't, so five more years alone wouldn't have that much affect on a person.  
  
-Woa. Sorry for the long ass update. I still have to update my Inu Yasha Rin x Sesshoumaru story because, well quite frankly, I haven't updated that in a *long* time. I like writing in this story more though, because with these two couples I just flow. Words and expressions just, flow. xD- 


	3. Just Thoughts From Anna

**Dead Love**

Woa. Reviews. Yahoo ^_^. Thank you all so much, sorry for the slow updates. It's just I need my muse, and my muse is usually the small things that Seth does to Anna or stuff like that, and lately its been Seth x Summer all the way (they had sex if you didn't know. T_T) I'm ruined… o.k so I'm not. But I'm coming there. 

-

                The red light turned green, and everything started again. The car, the tears, the emotions. Hell, if she anyone knew of the emotional break down a person could have over a red light we all know those damn things would be taken down. They should make them purple lights anyways… but anywhoo, Anna was staring at a blurred road. The tears fell like rain, slowly at first and then faster. She wiped them away as best as she could as she pulled into the parking lot of a café that her and Seth used to go to. Used to, they didn't any more. No, she didn't do anything that she used to anymore. Now everything revolved around work, sleep, and more work. Why was she back again? Oh yeah, she had no choice. She so far only had one good thing happen during this whole trip and it was the guy on the airplane.  Yeah, so one good thing, but that wouldn't make up for all the pain she was feeling inside. No, it wasn't really pain, it was emptiness. Incompleteness, a void within her eating away at all those good emotions, making her feel alone even when she's surrounded by friends. She was always alone when she wasn't with him, there was no doubt about it. But, Summer had him, and Anna had always tried to hook them up, and it was just useless. He wanted a pretty, beautiful, popular and well sought after girl, not some cutesy blonde whose wild. He wanted the homely type. The Summer type. 

                She got out of her car, finally, and walked inside. Somethings had changed, like everything else, but you can always see the old stuff, the stuff that carried the memories. The booth they'd used to sit in, the menus they used to open with new foods listed on it, the bathrooms Summer… No, no thoughts about Summer. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, and she turned around to face a beautiful blonde girl The girl pushed back the hair out of her face, and smiled up at Anna.

                "Hey, don't I know you?" The girl asked, turning her head to the side and giving a loppy grin. Anna smiled, noticed who the girl was finally.

                "Marissa?" Anna asked, smiling down at the familiar girl. Marissa studied Anna for a bit more before she nearly yelped out a long "Anna!" and hugged the girl like crazy.

                "Wow!" Marissa began, "It's been so long! How are you? Why'd you leave? Is there a reason you came back? I'm so happy that you're back! You married yet? Got any kids? Probably not, though. Where do you work now?"

                Marissa continued to ask questions all in one huff, before they finally decided to sit down and talk about this over coffee. Marissa and Ryan had gotten married, and were trying to get pregnant. Anna was  sad that she missed the wedding, but that's what happens when you just disappear.  She listened to how beautiful the wedding was and how beautiful everything was. Sure, they had crisis's, money problems financial problems, relationship problems. But if anyone was to look in Marissa's eyes at that moment you would have no doubt that she loved Ryan. Anna smiled, and nodded, and kept up with the story. But her mind still wandered to what Seth was doing, and how much did she pine to just ask. But, she had to work it into the conversation which would be no walk in the park considering right now they were talking about their jobs. 

                "So, Anna, what is your job?" Marissa asked quietly while she took a sip of her coffee. Anna smiled, she was proud of what she did.

                "I produce the comic '_Dead Love_' with my friend." She said in a happy-go-merry voice. Marissa laughed, and smiled.

                "That's so ironic! Mostly because Seth-" Anna flinched, "really likes that comic!"

                Anna was thankful that Marissa hadn't seen the flinch, she hadn't even known she was going to do it. Of course, not many people know when they are or aren't, but that was besides the point. Anna smiled, now was a better time then ever to ask.

                "Oh? So, um, how is Seth and Summer?"  Anna asked idly as she took another sip. She noticed the look of pity Marissa gave Anna, she knew how much Anna had pined for Seth. Marissa sighed, and played with her hair a bit.

                "Oh, well their wedding was-" Everything was droned out. They had a wedding, they're married. They love each other and are soul mates till death do them part, and Anna couldn't wait that long. She suddenly wanted out, like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't she wasn't breathing! Was she going crazy? She didn't know. She looked around quickly as though there was something around her, haunting her. She wanted to scream but instead she collected herself and calmly stopped Marissa to tell her that she wanted to step out a bit. She also added it was nice seeing Marissa again, and then departed to her car where she drove off with the windows opened. There are things in this world we tell ourselves are true, mostly because we believe they weren't. Which was exactly Annas position. She didn't think they'd actually get married, they were high school sweet hearts. High School! Thus meaning it should have ended then or at least around then.  It wasn't fair, Summer had everything now. Everything Anna could possibly want and or need. Anna had nothing anymore. She stopped at the beach which was slowing up in crowds as the time was nearing about nine p.m. 

                She sat down on a rock and just stared out at the glistening water. Fate is hell, that's all it is. It allows you the simple pleasure of meeting someone you think you're destined to marry or be with forever and they fall in love with some other girl. Some other girl who could have anyone, and would be just as content with them. But Anna refused to be rude to Summer, or try to break them up. No, that wouldn't be right. She sighed as she took a rock and just flung it out in the middle of some portion of the water. She knew what this meant, in order for everyone to be happy she would have to be sad. There was no doubting it, if she broke up Seth and Summer, both of them would be sad, Marissa would be sad for Summer and Ryan would be sad for Seth, and Seths parents would be sad with him and Summers with hers, and so on. But, the way things were, it would just be her sad and hurt. Sure, it hurt like hell and she was empty inside, but hey, that for the happiness of Seth? She could deal it. 

                She got up slowly, thirst quenching her, and left the beach. She headed to a old tavern and sat down at one of the stools at a counter. She hit her hand on the counter, ordered an alcohol and drank it. Ordered again, and drank that one too. She did this for quite some time until everything was blurry, and everything was funny. She got up shakily, paid the man a little to much, and got into her car. She fumbled around, found the seat belt and after ten minutes of screaming, kicking, and shaking the car she had it buckled in. She pulled out of the driving lot. She was on her street to her moms house, so close to pulling in when she decided to swerve suddenly. Ok, so she hadn't had perfect driving all the way there and was swerving more often then driving straight, but for a few minutes she was driving straight. And when she swerved,

                She hit a car and blacked out.

-Sorry for the slow update its just well yeah….


	4. Car Accidents Lead To The Best Things In...

I saw todays episode of the O.C and was overly pleased that my muse has in fact returned for now. I have decided to write for *sure* every Wednesday when the O.C comes on Fox or whatever. And I am most anxious to say that next weeks episode somewhat falls into the category of my story! That's right, Anna is supposed to be leaving for Pittsburgh. Ok, sorta sad, yes. But, my muse nonetheless. _~_+~_~+_~+~_~+)+_~  
  
Anna's eyes slowly opened. She was in an uncomfortable place, and her head hurt. Badly. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt, so she just laid her head on the steering wheel, which in turn made a very loud and uproarious "BEEEEEEEEEP" sound that added to her headache, and awoke a figure from another car she had yet to see. When she finally rose up her head she saw that she had not in fact blacked out, but merely had closed her eyes as the other car hit her. Ok, recapping time. She had some drinks... got drunk... swerved almost into her driveway and was either hit or hit another car. Yes, yes yes, *this* is why she came back to Orange County. What's better then being hit/hitting a car, getting drunk, and becoming most painfully hurt in the heart regions? Perhaps the splitting headache she has will make up for all those silly meager things. Oh yeah...  
  
At all the irony that ever possibly occurred in the world, the best ironical thing ever to happen was when Richard himself (guy from Airplane. Recap chapter 2. Come on people.) came out of the shabby other car and walked straight up to Anna. Apparently he had the luxury of a air bag. Either that or he was just a really robust man.  
  
"Anna? Wow! Such a coincidence running into you! Or ramming... I'm sorry." Was it his fault? She couldn't remember. Most of the stuff on her mind was the headache occurring. She did a small smile, and nodded at him which only added to the throbbing pain.  
  
"It's ok. Would you... um... mm... help me inside?" She asked, rubbing her head slightly before throwing out her goofy grin. He nodded and opened her door before helping her out. They slowly walked up to the door, that was locked of course, dug around for her keys and then opened the door. Proceeding through the house quietly, so as not to wake anyone, they made it to the spare bedroom posing as Anna's room for the time being. Richard lightly laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up over her. She smiled and thanked him before turning away from him to go to sleep. Then she felt the bed tilt and her body slanted and moved towards him as he climbed in.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, moaning slightly as her head throbbed. It felt like a hammer, a quick and easy hammer pounding on her head sending a pulse throughout the never ending reaches. He laughed, and she felt the hammer again.  
  
"Why, I'm going to bed." He said, snuggling up to her.  
  
"Are you always this open?" She asked, before turning towards him.  
  
"Only around you, sexy!" He roared out before kissing her and pulling the blankets up over their heads. For some reason her body responded only to him, and ignored her. That's when her parents, Seth, and Summer walked in.  
  
"Oh my God! Look at what is happening! I love you Anna!" Seth said, and Summer let out a fake "ugh!" before slapping him....  
  
And then Annas eyes opened. And she found that she was in a hospital (either that or they painted a room a light, off white blue color) and that had all been a dream. A weird, demented, realistic (till the end) dream. She looked around slightly, feeling a bit light headed. She sat up and felt a streaming amount of pain go through her whole body. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to find the room empty. Why is it in movies everyone is always crowding around the beds? How many times in real life does that happen? That the people are just standing there waiting. That's almost impossible, if not completely. I mean, the chances of you ever waking up soon are 1 in who knows what, and the chances of them being so patient as to wait for it are 1 in the same factor. Anna sighed, and laid her head down. Fine, if they won't wait for her to wake up, then she'd wait for them to come in so that she could bit their heads off about it.  
  
Of course, she didn't intend to do that. But either way she ended up falling asleep two seconds later and when she woke up, there was a person beside her. And the least likely person she expected to see, too. Richard was standing above her bed, shifting from side to side in a fidgety manner, and looked like at any second his parents were going to race into the room and start yelling at him for being home late or something.  
  
"I... brought you these." He said, then put on a smile and everything seemed alright again. Everything was happier, and brighter, and no-one was uncomfortable... not that there was any need to be.  
  
"Why, thank you." Anna said, blithely. She put the flowers on a nightstand that the hospital had (that was ironically white) and sat up with her hands in her lap studying the once again fidgety Richard. After two seconds of the "maybe-if-I-just-keep-inhaling-she-won't-see-me" act, he stopped breathing in and out quickly and sat down beside her.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking in another deep breath.  
  
"Better, thanks. So, what are you doing here?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I was you know, just around." Her parents raced in then, her mom at her side in an instant rubbing her forehead and saying "it'll be ok" a thousand times. Anna replied with "I know, mom" a thousand times, and yet her mom still didn't see that. Sure, Anna will be ok, this was fine. It was just a small car accident. Compared to the Seth proble....  
  
Her mom finally smiled, and nodded. Her father handed her some more flowers and chocolates that he told her to eat carefully so she wouldn't choke, before they all left to let her sleep. Just as she was about to do that sleep part (which sounded perfectly great) in walked...  
  
"Seth..."  
  
_~_+~_~+_~+~_~+)+_~  
  
Doobomp. Once again I would like to thank my reviewers. You make me happy T_T. I had to stop here because I have no homework done, and its 11:30 at night, might as well get it done as quickly as possible. Till next week ;). 


	5. Seth Has Come FFnet wouldn't let me sign...

Dead Love

By: Chocolate Kisses

 Omg….I cried during today's episode T_T Oh please forgive me for being the emotional broke down freak that I am, but still it was sad! Anyone whom has seen today's episode should ally with me and cry away the rest of our lives T_T. Anywho, I think it's going to be harder to write o.O I don't know if I can do it because, well, quite frankly Anna was my muse…. (I'd thought you'd have figured as much o.O)

(*)(A)(*)(A)(*)(A)(*)J

Anna started at him for a long while. It had been so long, say something! Her mind yelled out the words she should say but her mouth was glued shut. Finally, when he broke out in a wide grin she smiled back.

"Hey…" She began, figuring that was basically all she _could _say.

            "Anna! Hey!" He replied, throwing his arms out and then hitting the pockets of his pants as he withdrew. He let out a sigh and looked around, as did she.

            "So, sorry about the mess. I know I don't look good and all, but hey! What can you expect from an accident?" She laughed slightly at her joke, and he smiled and laughed too, nodding.

            "Yeah… So, have you heard about me and Summer?" YES! Her mind yelled, YES I DID! And if you don't mind I DON'T CARE TO HEAR MORE ABOUT IT!

            "Yeah, I did! Marissa told me yesterday when I-"

            "You were here yesterday?!" Seth asked, nearly lurching forward in surprise. Anna blinked and then smiled, laughing. 

            "Yeah, that's when I got in the accident. My father told me to come here." Seth said "oh oh" several times and nodded while looking down.

            "So, yeah, I heard. Congratulations!" She gave him the happiest smile she could but the pain inside was eating away at the real smile, so she just plastered on the best fake one she could possibly master.

            "So, where is the lucky bride?" She asked, quirking a brow and tilting her head in a normal confused look, but it was probably very weird looking figuring she really couldn't care. Sure, she didn't have to much of a grudge on Summer, minus the fact that because of Summer her heart and been continuously stomped on and she had to leave to keep all that was left. Not to mention mend it together, and if you've ever had to put a heart back together you know it's the hardest thing in the world.

            "Oh, she's getting a pedicure, you know." Anna smiled and nodded. Ok, so now what?

            "Um, so what do you do now adays?" At first she expected some sarcastic reply of like "live" or "eat" but she got a pretty boring, average answer.

            "I work on comics. Trying to bring Magic cards to a twist fate of comics… but yeah my grandpa wasn't to happy." They both laughed, knowing full well that his grandfather (forgot name forgot name…) had wanted him to work in the magazine (regaroine? Oh god ~_~) he had owned. 

            "Oh really? I work in the comic business, ever heard of Dead Love?" Yes, Seth's mind tried to say telepathically, but alas, he couldn't tell her that way.

            "Dead Love? No, I haven't sorry, is it the comic you work on?" He looked at the door like he was waiting for someone to come in, and by the way he was wavering back and forth he acted as though the minute someone walked in he would be saved from the un-cormfitable feelings that he was racing through.

            "Oh, yeah. It's about this girl who…"

(Ok, so get all pissed and skip over this but this is going to be a bit of an insert of Dead Love. If you don't like it, say so! But I think I just want to have little inserts of this….)

            *A man was racing through the ground at the speed of light. He had short black hair, a tad curly, and gorgeous blue eyes that shone deeply through his bangs. He ran up to a fancy diner where a beautiful red head sat, her hair short and puffy. She had dark green, ember eyes.*

            "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, m'lady!" 

            *He spoke like a true gentleman, and she couldn't help but cover her mouth as she silently laughed at his mannerisms. She knew he was such a kidder and a joker and was very rarely formal.*

            "My sir, please, have a seat."

            *She said this as she tilted her head down and looked up at him diagonally, in a formal way. He took his seat and looked around.*

            "Such a place to choose, m'lady."

            *A snicker from the red head*

            "Please, kind sir, call me Amanda."

            "And I shall go by Steven."

            *She smiled again and as he was about to take his seat, a brunette walked in wearing a black velvet dress that covered her from chest down, sleeveless. Her eyes were red and, and her wands had fireballs around them. Gasps where heard and people went running. Steven stood up, in a defense pose, and Amanda quickly ran behind him.*

            "Steven! You know you love me, and the choice is of no matter. Stop cheating on me with her and come with me!" 

            *Her eyes glowed a deep crimson as she stared at the girl behind her lover. Steven, with regret, gave one last look at Amanda before he moved towards the brunette*

            "Steven, I thought you loved me!"

            "Amanda, I do. But, I think I love Sherley, more."

            *His eyes showed his sympathy as they watered up, but his body showed no regret as it moved slowly towards the evil priestess. She threw out her hands in an attempt to reach out to him and grab him back, but he was already gone with Sherley.*

(End Dead Love)

            "Oh, that's cool, sounds twisted," He sighed, and looked down at the floor, "look, it's been really great seeing you and I plan to do it again, but I really have to go."

            She smiled somewhat and nodded, praying he left before a tear left. She yelled at herself in her head to be strong but the outside barriers holding the tears back were begging to let go, it was just to much to hold in. She watched as he gave her one last smile and opened the door, gave her a quirky look and closed it behind him. She let the tear fall silently. Then, like rain, they fell heavier and heavier and her head fell to the cloud (pillow). She let out a sigh, and scrunched up her face as she cried.

            "You know, scrunching your face up like that will give you wrinkles." She looked up and saw Ryan and gave him and giggled.

            "Hello," She wiped the tears from her eyes and then gave him an "what are you doing here" look, "What are you doing here?"

(just had to do it)

            "I came to visit you, see if you're alright, but you don't look it." He came and sat down on the bed, "Want to talk about it?"

            "What good will that do?" She sighed and shook her head, wiping more tears from her eyes.

            "I don't know. You talk to Marissa?"

            "Yeah, I heard you're married."  
            

            "I hope it lasts."  
  


            "I know it will. You two are perfect for each other."

            "You and Seth are perfect for each other."

            "I feel so…"

            "Then why hold back?"

            "Because, he's find his soul mate."  
  


            "He's found a girl that likes him and thinks she loves him."

            "They're married."

            "Divorces?"

            "You're so cruel." She sighed and they laughed. Anna noticed how much Ryan had changed and blamed it on Marissa, she had that kind of affect on people.

(*)(A)(*)(A)(*)(A)(*)

            Lalala thanks for all the reviews you guys I love them very much ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter, until…Sunday? Who knows I'll see you!


End file.
